Mia And Joseph A Passionate Romance
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Suddenly Mia feels more than friendship about Joseph. And soon he returns her feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**Mia and Joseph A Passionate Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Chapter 1**

This Summer in Genovia was exactly the same as all the others, the air was hot and you could feel the smell of the flowers everywhere.

Mia's just turned 25, and after she had finished university she wanted to spend the whole summer in Genovia, in her second home…

Everybody was happy with that, Clarisse awaited this for so long, a whole summer with her beloved granddaughter…

She was satisfied with her life as a widow, ten years had passed since Rupert died, and she was happy, 'cos she didn't have to spend another moment with her wicked husband. She had great friends like Charlotte and Joseph. Oh yes, Joseph… He was her best friend but nothing more, and Joseph felt exactly the same about Clarisse . A good friend, a great company when you want to go somewhere or you want to discuss a problem with someone, but nothing more… love never existed in their common life…

Joseph was quite a ladies's man in his whole life… but in these days he had a restfull life… no woman no cry was his motto.

OOOOOOOOO

So it was Friday, Mia had just arrived from San Francisco and Joseph picked her up at the airport…

'Welcome home Princess!' smiled Joseph as he helped her get into the car

'Thanks Joe. Nice to see you again.' smiled Mia

A few seconds later they were on the highway towards the palace…

Joe was speaking during the journey and told her everything since Mia's last visit.

Mia was a bit tired so she just stared out of the window and heard what Joe was telling her… but when she looked at Joseph's hand she started to wondering… he was wearing a black leather glove… and it was somehow sexy…

'Sexy?' thought Mia 'How can I think to Joe like that?! It's ridiculous!' but as she looked at his face…'Oh my God! He's so gorgeous with that beard… and the sunglasess with that smile… Ok Mia! You have to stop this! He is over 60! Ok try to concentrate on something else… '

But she couldn't get on with it… she couldn't take her eyes off of him…

'Are you all right, Mia?' asked Joseph

'What?... Oh, yes. Yes of course. Go on! Your story is very interesting about… about…'

' The Independence Day Ball.' said Joseph

'Yeah. That's it!' said Mia quickly

'You seem a little absent-minded.' smiled Joseph

'Oh just the postponement.' smiled Mia 'But go on! I'm listening.'

'Right. So the ball…' continued Joseph but Mia couldn't concentrate, she just stared at his sexy hands on the steering wheel…

'Oh my God!' thought Mia 'A whole summer near him! What am I going to do?'

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week had gone since Mia arrived, but she was a bit nervous, 'cos the strange feeling inside was bigger and bigger…

So after she spent a disquieting afternoon with Joseph on the dance floor preparing for the ball, she took a cool shower in her suite. It was refreshing and relaxing but Joe was still on her mind. So she had to speak with someone.

'Lilly?' asked Mia to the phone.

'Oh Hello Mia! How are you?' answered Lilly.

'I really don't know, I…'

'What's the matter? Your voice is so strange…'

'Yeah I have a problem…' started Mia.

'What is it?'

'I… I can't tell you on the phone. I need you here. Can you come here tomorrow? You can stay here for the whole summer, but if you don't want to…'

'Are you joking?! A whole summer in the palace? Of course I'm coming. I'll book a ticket and I'll arrive tomorrow morning.' smiled Lilly.

'Thanks! And I'll send a car to the airport for pick you up.' answered Mia with real gratitude in her voice.

'Ok. I'm very curious. So tomorrow. Bye.' said Lilly and hung up the phone.

OOOOOOOO

The next day Lilly arrived early in the morning… she was with Mia in her suite…

'So what's the matter? You have to marry someone again?' laughed Lilly.

'No. I…'

'Yes? Blurt it out Mia!' said Lilly excited.

'I think I'm in love with Joe…' answered Mia quickly.

'WHAT?!… You're in love with Shaft?'

'Yeah that's the truth, or I just feel attracted by Joe I don't know yet…'

'I… I can't find words. And that's a rare thing…' said Lilly.

'Yes.' sighed Mia with a little nervous smile.

'But How? I mean he is over 60! Ok he is very hot, but Mia you're not complete!'

'I know, but I can't do anything against it. He is so sexy, so damn sexy… When I arrived I couldn't take my eyes off of his sexy hands, and everytime he touches me I start to tremble… Yesterday we danced together and I felt that I wouldhave to kiss him immediately…'

'WHAT?! Did you kiss him?' asked Lilly, shocked.

'Of course I didn't! But I can't stand this any longer… Oh Lilly, what am I going to do?'

'There's only one solution. You have to drive him out from your head!'

'It's easy to say!' sighed Mia.

'Yes I know. But I haven't got a better idea…'

'Right. But you must help me.'

'Of course I will help you.' smiled Lilly and huggedher. 'But now I'm starving. Have you got some food in the palace?'

'Of course.' laughed Mia. 'I ordered something special for you. Wait here.' smiled Mia and went to the kitchen…

OOOOOOOO

In the kitchen Joseph was eating ice-cream when Mia popped in…

'Hello Princess.' smiled Joseph.

'Oh Joe!' answered Mia, a bit shocked 'I didn't know you're here…'

'I can go if you want…' smiled Joseph about Mia's behaviour.

'No!… No. I just popped in for some peanut butter and jam to Lilly.' said Mia and opened a cupboard…

Joseph continued eating, but a minute later when Mia prepared everything and wanted to leave she looked at Joseph for a moment… and she was lost…

She just stared at his perfect mouth, as he slowly sucked at the ice-cream… Slowly … with pleasure… and she started to feel the desire… she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't move just looked at him with hungry eyes…

'Are you all right?' asked Joseph for the third time when Mia finally woke up from her dreamworld.

'What?... Yes… Yes, I just… I was lost in thought for a moment… But now I have to go, 'cos Lilly is probably starving now…' smiled Mia weakly and rushed out from the kitchen…

OOOOOO

The rest of the day was uneventful, but Mia was very busy… She had to choose the right dress for the ball… She was in her suite with Lilly…

'Lilly! Can you tell to Charlotte I need her? I really can't get on with these dresses… And I have to choose one today…' said Mia.

'Of course. Sorry I can't stay, but Captain Kelly was so happy about my visit and…' started Lilly.

'You don't have to explain it.' smiled Mia. 'Just go. You are so cute together.'

'Thanks. Ok. Keep your fingers crossed.' smiled Lilly. 'Later I will tell you everything, but now I have to go, I'm late…' said Lilly and started to leave.

'Ok. Go. And don't forget about Charlotte.' shouted Mia after her…

OOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Mia stepped out from her wardrobe in a beautiful red dress and she almost jumped up…

'Jo…Joe! What are you doing here?!' asked Mia shocked.

'Charlotte was busy and she sent me to help you with the dresses. She says I'm a man so I can choose you a pretty dress for the date, oh sorry to the ball… But that'll be just a date for you,' cos you can meet with Nicholas again…' smiled Joseph.

'Oh Yes. Well… right. Stay here. And I'll pick up another dress.' said Mia and went to dressing. She was nervous and felt embarassement, but one hour and fourteen dresses later she enjoyed the situation…

'Thanks for your help Joe.' said Mia from inside while Joseph was sitting in the other room.

'With pleasure. ' answered Joseph

'I hope you don't boring…'

'No. ' laughed Joseph 'It's not a bad work… watching a beautiful lady in pretty dresses…'

'Yes I think so.' laughed Mia. ' And as I know you were quite a ladies' man before…'

'Well…'

'So I need your help in another subject too…' said Mia from inside

'Ok. I'll do my best.'

'Right. As you know that'll be a date and I need some other clothes too… you know I want to enchant Nicholas...'

'I see.'

'And I want to wear this.' said Mia and stepped out in a black lace knickers and matching push up bra with black suspenders…' So what do you think is it sexy enough?' asked Mia with a mischevous smile…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Is it sexy enough?' asked Mia.

'Wow!… You're breathtaking.' Joseph was amazed. 'I mean… I…I'm sorry but I have to go.'

'But why?' asked Mia innocently.

'…Security things… problems…I… I have to go.' said Joseph and hurried out.

Mia was standing there alone and started to feel whatshe had done…

OOOOOO

'Hello Mia!' smiled Lilly as she arrived back from the date.

'Oh Lilly, finally!' cried Mia.

'The date was absolutely fantastic! Captain Kelly is so perfect. First we went to Pyrus. Do you know that little restaurant with the cherry trees behind the rock?'

'Uhm.' answered Mia.

'That was gorgeus! He was so funny and interesting and… Mia are you all right?' asked Lilly.

'No. I'm not.'

'But what happened? You wouldn't do anything in onlythree hours.' laughed Lilly.

'Lilly!'

'Yes?'

'You left me here alone!' cried Mia and threw a pillow towards Lilly.

'I'm sorry, but you said it's ok.'

'Yes it was ok, 'till Joseph popped in to help me with the dresses!!!' cried Mia.

'Joseph?! What was he doing here?! I told Charlotte to help you. I swear Mia.' tried Lilly.

'Yes, but believe it or not… she was too busy, so she sent Joseph instead of herself… Funny isn't it?!'

'Yes I'm laughing…' said Lilly weakly. ' So what happend? I merely dare to ask you…'

'Well… after I disregard myself, I started to enjoy the situation…' said Mia.

'Oh no…'

'Yes. About an hour and a lots of dresses later I decided that I have to show him my next choice… THIS…' said Mia and opened her robe.

'Oh my God!' shouted Lilly.

'Yes. It was funny.'

'And Joseph? What was his reaction?' asked Lilly excited.

'Well… I really don't know. That was strange.'

'Strange?' asked Lilly 'Explain it!'

'So when he saw me… I… I saw… I know it sounds strange, but I'm sure I saw mad desire in his eyes.'

'Mad desire?... So he feels the same?!' asked Lilly surprised.

'I don't know, 'cos a second later he jumped up, made excuses and quickly left the room…'

'Wow! I couldn't expect this. But you told me that he was quite a ladies' man before…'

'Yes… So he is drawn towards me…' said Mia slowly with a little smile.

'Maybe if it's true, you have to stop this, Mia! You have to spend as less time as you can with him. ' said Lilly seriously.

'Right. But it won't be easy,'cos tomorrow we have to practise for the ball, you know another dance lession.'

'Mia, do you want me to come?' asked Lilly.

'No! I'll be fine!... But that'll be a little awkward… after today…'

'Oh yes…I think you have to apologize for today… you can say something like: ' Sorry I overstepped the mark… but that date with Nicholas is so important to me…' you know something to lull his vigilance…'

'Yes. I think that'll works.' said Mia.

'Just be strong!'

'Right!' sighed Mia.' Oh Lilly I'm so glad you're here with me! I don't know what to do without you!' smiled Mia and hugged her.

'This is friendship, you need me and I'm here… But now we need some sleep, 'cos tomorrow you have a hard day.' smiled Lilly…

OOOOOOOOO

The next day Mia was a bit frightened but she pulled herself together and stepped into the ballroom, where Joseph was waiting for her…

'Hello Joe.' said Mia weakly.

'Hello Princess.' smiled Joseph and continued packing the furniture…

There was an awkward silence for a minute… Mia was the first who spoke…

'Look Joe! I have to apologize for yesterday…' started Mia.

'No…no you don't have to…' answered Joseph.

'But I want it… Look! That date with Nicholas is so important to me… I was so excited and I think I overstepped the mark… '

'Never mind!' smiled Joseph. He was relieved but also felt a bit disappointed…

'So… we should start now…' said Mia softly.

'Right.' smiled Joseph. He turned on the CD player and soon the music filled the air and they started to dance…

First everything went according to plan… Mia was strong and tried to not look in his eyes…

But as times went by and they arrived that part of the Wango when he put his arms around her tightly she started to loose control…

His hands were so strong and soft at the same time… Mia started to trembling…

She could feel his touches on her upper arm, but that wasn't enough… she wanted more… she needed his touches all over her body…

Now they danced in perfect harmony and she could feel the warm breath on her neck, while their bodies pressed against each other… they moved slowly and the desire in her body was unbearable…

Soon the world slowed down… and she completely lost control…

Mia slowly pulled his arms tighteraround her body, turned around and…

And finally she kissed him on the lips…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'MIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' asked Joseph as he pushed her aside.

'I'm sorry!... I'm so sorry… ' cried Mia.

'I can't believe it! What has happened to you?... Mia?' asked Joseph.

'I… I don't know…' started Mia.

'So that wasn't about Nicholas yesterday…'

'No. It was about you… Joe… I think I… I'm in love with you…'

'What?! But Mia… it's nonsense… I could be your grandfather…' said Joseph shocked.

'Yes I know… but… I can't do anything against it… when I see your hand or anything about you… I'm starting to feel that mad desire…'

'Oh Mia I… I didn't know about this… When did you…' said Joseph softly.

'When I arrived and we were in your car… that was the first time…'

'So that was why you behaved so strange…'

'Yes.' answered Mia softly. 'Joe….Is there any chance…'

'No! Mia I told you I'm too old for you… I have a thousand reasons…'

'But you always were quite a ladies's man and… you are drawn towards me…' tried Mia.

'Yes…No!...That's not the point!' cried Joseph.

'But if you want it too…' said Mia and stepped closer.

'Mia! You have to stop this!' said Joseph in a firm voice.

'But…' started Mia.

'No Mia! Now go and took a cool shower and try to calm down… There will be nothing between us, am I clear?' asked Joseph.

'Yes, I understand.' said Mia and started to leave but suddenly turned around. 'Joe?'

'Yes?' asked Joseph in a softer voice.

'Do you angry with me?'

'No. Of course I don't. And I will help you to be over the hump…' smiled Joseph softly.

'Thanks. And you won't tell it to Grandma…'

'No I won't. That's our secret, right?' asked Joseph.

'Right.' smiled Mia weakly and went out…

OOOOOOOOO

When Mia went back to her room she laid down a little and said nothing had happened on the dance lession to Lilly, 'cos she would killed her if she knew what had she done…

What had she done?

Mia was under herself and tried to concentrate on something else… She went to swim, watched a film on tv… but everything reminded her to Joseph…

She was more and more desperate… She still felt that mad desire…

When she closed her eyes, she saw herself on the dance floorwith Joseph and imagined what would have happened if Joseph had not resisted her…

Oh Joseph… and she started to loose control again… that was far too dangerous to think about it, but she didn't care… it was too good to not do it…

And yes, that was a dangerous ground…

A minute later she was walking towards Joseph's room…

OOOOOO

As Mia arrived, she just opened the door quietly and sneaked into Joseph's bed, where he was sleeping peacefully…

As Mia slowly climbed next to him, Joseph suddenly woke up, but he couldn't say a word, 'cos the door opened and they heard Clarisse's shocked voice.

'JOSEPH! WHAT THE HELL IS MIA DOING IN YOUR BED?!'

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'JOSEPH! WHAT THE HELL IS MIA DOING IN YOUR BED?!' asked Clarisse, shocked. She was nearly shouting.

'I… ' started Joseph but he was so surprised that he couldn't think clearly.

'Mia?' Clarisse asked the young girl in a very angry voice.

'Well grandma…' started Mia when Lilly interrupted them.

'Oh damn Mia! You're so clumsy! You didn't have to wake him up!' cried Lilly as she stepped in with a bottle of jam in her hand.

'What?' asked Clarisse and turned to Lilly. 'What is going on here?'

'We just wanted to play a joke on Joseph…' said Lilly innocently.

'A joke?' asked Clarisse in a softer voice.

'Yes. We wanted to smudge him with jam.' said Lilly and showed the bottle.

'Really?' asked Clarisse with relief.

'Yes of course.' answered Mia when she pulled herself together a bit. 'What did you think grandma? I hope you don't think we…' started Mia.

'Of course I don't.' answered Clarisse quickly with red cheeks.

'I think we shouldgo back to bed.' smiled Lilly.

'Yes that's a very good idea young ladies. And we'll talk about it when I have a little time.' said Clarisse.

'Come on Mia!' said Lilly 'And sorry Joe!'

'Yes sorry.' smiled Mia and jumped out from his bed then they quickly rushed out…

OOOOOOOOO

In Mia's room….

'You were fantastic!' cried Mia as she closed the door.

'What the hell did you do in Joe's bed, Mia?! We talked about it! Didn't we? You're not complete!' shouted Lilly.

'Well… I…' tried Mia.

'Go on! What did you do in his bed?!' Shewas very angry.

'I think I lost control for a moment…'

'Lost control for a moment?! I can't believe it!… Mia, you're trying to say that after we talked about it, you survived the dance lession, and tonight you suddenly felt the desire and sneaked into Joe's room?'

'Yes. That's the truth. Sorry but I was seen a film with Ed Harris and he looks exactly like Joe, and soon I caught myself that I'm wondering about Joe, and then I was in his bed… Sorry. I couldn't control myself.' cried Mia.

'Sshh! It's all right. I know how you feel, but we have to do something against it!' said Lilly softly.

'Yes you're right.' answered Mia. 'Any idea?'

'Yes I have one. I won't leave you alone. And we just hope that Joe believed that ridiculous story about the joke…'

'Uhm.' nodded Mia and Lilly hugged her…

Soon they fell asleep….

OOOOOOOO

The next day Mia and Lilly spent the whole day together, Lilly didn't dare to leave her alone, but in the afternoon she had a phone call from Captain Kelly, so she popped into the office for a few minutes…

Meanwhile Mia went to Joseph's room, she wanted to apologize for the last night, she felt very embarassed…

She knocked on Joseph's door…

'Come in!' said Joseph from inside.

'Hello Joe!' smiled Mia weakly and stepped inside.

'Oh Mia. ' said Joseph, he was sitting on his bed.

'I want to apologize for you know… last night… I was… I really don't know what happened…'

'It's ok. Don't blame yourself. I'm too attractive…' teased her Joseph, he tried to light up her mood.

'Yes.' laughed Mia, she calmed down a little. ' And thanks for not betraying me.' said Mia and sat next to him.

'I promised.' smiled Joseph.

'Yes… I'm helpless…' said Mia and started to cry.

'Oh, don't say that!' smiled Joseph and hugged her.

'But I made a complete idiot of myself…'

'No you were cute… and that underwear, wow that was awsome!' laughed Joseph.

'Did you like it?' asked Mia while she wipped the tears from her eyes.

'Yes.' laughed Joseph 'I couldn't drive it out from my head…'

'Really?' asked Mia and turned to look at him… That was the moment when Joseph realized what did he say…

'Well… yes, but it doesn't matter,'cos…'

''Cos you're too old for me.' finished Mia the sentence.

'Yes exactly.'

'But if you would be younger and we would be normal people from the street…'

'But we aren't.'

'Answer me!' said Mia softly while cupped his cheek with one hand.

'Don't do this to me Mia.'asked Joseph.

'But I need you.' whispered Mia and kissed him slowly.

'Mia! Please stop this or…' whispered Joseph.

'Or?' asked Mia softly.

'Or I can't stop myself…'whispered Joseph when Mia kissed him again and he was lost…

Soon they were laying on Joseph's bed and kissing passionately, and Mia started to undo his belt, when Joseph stopped for a moment.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' asked Joseph.

'Yes.' whispered Mia and kissed him…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Oh Joseph! Don't stop!' whispered Mia and drew herself closer to him…

'Mia!... Mia!' she heard Lilly's voice 'Mia! Wake up! Please wake up!'

'Lilly? What are you doing here?' asked Mia surprised as she opened her eyes, she was on the board on Genovia one. 'What happened?'

'You fell asleep as we took of in San Francisco… You were sleeping during the whole journey, soon we'll land in Genovia.' answered Lilly.

'What? Where is Joe?' asked Mia.

'He is waiting at the airport with Clarisse. You know they are unseparable since they got married.. But are you all right? '

'I had a nightmare… with Joe.'

'What? And what happened?'

'I… I fell in love with Joe and we… we made love when you woke me up.'

'But Mia it's ridiculous!' laughed Lilly.

'Yes! Joe and Me?! He's hot but, oh my God hecouldbe my grandfather…' laughed Mia.

'Yes.' laughed Lilly 'And you have Nicholas…'

'Oh yes Nicholas, he is so handsome and…' smiled Mia with a dreamy look on her face.

'Oh she is starting again! Why had to wake her up! I'm so stupid!' said Lilly.

''Cos you want to hear about his smiling eyes and…'teased her Mia.

'Stop this or I will throw you out!' laughed Lilly.

The End

**Author's Note:** So that was just a joke. J Yes, a joke for those who never ever write a review. What kind of shocking story do you need to write a damn review???

One of my stories Normal Life 3. got 615 hits (2007.03.18.) and 4 reviews. 4! I think it's a bit brutal… And now I'm talking on every writer's behalf. We work a lot with these stories ( writing, beta, etc. ), we share it with everybody and we don't make money with this, we just want to entertain you… So I think we deserve a little review, nothing special just a ' good story ' or else… And I'm not talking about always, just sometimes… Ok for example : from 600 people, 300 people hasn't got internet at home, just read the stories, and other 150 people hasn't got time, but there is still 150… Why don't they write???

So this story was a joke, I perfectly know my characters and I KNOW that Joseph would never ever have feelings for Mia other than paternal-like feelings.(Thanks Rayner, you finally honoured me with a review, with a disgusting one. Why didn't you write earlier just now? Hm?)

SO JOSEPH LOVES CLARISSE. Clarisse and Joseph forever!

And I want to say thanks to those who usually write reviews for any story on fanfiction, and I want to apologize from my faithful reviewers. I love you all!

Thanks!

Oh and I chose T rated 'cos… when Joseph is eating ice-cream, that is T rated… lol.

Love Liz ( Sorry if I was a bit hard.)

P.S.: And one more thing: I think we shouldn't bring Charlotte and Shades together in future stories, 'cos he is her brother… oops.


End file.
